dawn_of_the_agesfandomcom-20200215-history
Keldra
Keldra Darkman Rogue Pickpocket in Lokatar Description: Through a light shimmer of glass, you see a petite woman. Bluishblack hair falls in soft curls around her face, and halfway down her back, perfectly complimenting her coal black eyes, yet in sharp contrast with her alabaster skin. While, from the color of them, her eyes seem as though they should be dull, they sparkle and glimmer with a hint of mischief. She is constantly picking things up, examining them, causing light to dance across her many rings. You think that she puts it all back, but you're not sure, as her many bags seem to be a bit fuller than they were when she came in. Then, she pulls her cloak around her and, with a giggle and a wink, she blends back in with the wall behind her, sneaking out of the room, and you suddenly realize that maybe some of your own bags are a bit emptier than before, but by now, she's long gone. Shapeshifter Cleric of Lothgul in Lokatar Nymph Ranger Samurai of Lokatar Description: Golden red hair falls in luscious curls all the way down this Nymph's back. Her sapphire blue eyes freeze those whom she sets her gaze upon, entrapping them to do her will. Her wings spread out from her back like a banner, a swirling mass of blue and purple. On her right arm is a tattoo of a panther peeking through trees. On her left arm, she has a tiger who is rearing and prepared for battle tattooed into her flesh. A great sense of honor radiates from her being. Surrounding her is a shimmering orb of glass. Clan application: note to Lokatar Immortal note subject Application (pk) Greetings Dark Crusaders! I hail for the forests near Keishi. During my whole life there, I was plagued by Shorkamites shouting about their God and the wonderful clan of antheum. Every day, I walked about, watching them burn my forests around me. They would torture my family for no reason other than that we were "different". I sought after one who had no concerns but honor. He taught me of the way of the Samurai. After I had learned all that I could, I packed the few things I had and set for the village of Ishikawa so I could leave that dread place. During my travels away from home, I had learned of the mighty clan of Lokatar. That brings us to where we are now. I seek admittance into your clan so that I may help punish those who have wronged me and have no honor. Keldra Atlantean Wizard Conjurer in Lokatar Description: A faint rustle of wings fills the air. As the sound dies down, two succubi curtsey and part, revealing a female Atlantean. Her raven chooses the moment of their parting to fly in a circle above Keldra's head. Indigo blue hair falls in icy curls down her back. Tiny drops of water cling to her hair and elsewhere on her body, glistening in the light. Peeking out from behind the mess of curls are deep turqouise blue eyes that hint at mischief and curiosity. Her pale blue skin is translucent and seems to be made of the waters themselves. She is rather tall and slender, moving with a grace that mimics the sea. Slithering up and around her left leg is a tattoo of a black cobra. A pale purple aura surrounds her body, and extending beyond that is a light shimmer of glass. Category:Characters